


Uncle Chewie

by Cuillere



Series: 15 days of Hurt and Comfort Kylo (Tumblr, @hurtkylofest) [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Comfort, Gen, LFF Comment Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuillere/pseuds/Cuillere
Summary: Ben Solo’s classmates were mean and he calls his uncle Chewie for comfort.





	Uncle Chewie

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of @hurtkylofest :)
> 
> Prompt was Nosebleed and Ben Solo’s classmates were mean and he calls his uncle Chewie for comfort.
> 
> I had a hard time putting myself in front of my writing machine so I went for the whole prompt, thinking it would help not figuring out another situation, and I’m certainly glad I did :) My heart melted at the sweetness <3
> 
>  
> 
> This is another short one, but I didn’t feel like much was to add, I hope you like it :)

When Ben crosses the threshold of his house, he’s still angry and crying. His face is tinted with red all over, both from his emotions and from his own blood he has spread everywhere.  
He has had the whole trip back from school to calm down, but he is still very resentful, and his recent lack of sleep certainly doesn’t help.  
He reaches the living-room just when Leia enters the house behind him. Chewie and Han immediately look up from their game, stopping Ben in his angry walk.  
  
“What happened, kid?” Han offers his concern and turns away from the table, so that he can receive Ben in his arms if Ben wants to.  
Ben turns to him, wiping some more blood off his nose. “Nothing.”  
“Ok.” Accepts Han. “Do you want me to take care of your nose?” Offers he nonetheless.  
  
Ben stares for an instant before he nods gently and looks down, a bit ashamed.  
Han sweeps his hand to his son’s left cheek and gives him a smile as he goes away to get the med-kit.  
Chewie and Ben keep silent and unmoving for a moment, the only sond being Han and Leia discussing softly in the another room. Ben fidgets and Chewie patiently waits for him to talk.  
  
“Uncle Chewie?” settles he for finally.  
Chewie answers with a soft interrogatory growl, turning his head a bit.  
“Can I hug you?”  
  
Another growl makes Ben’s eyes light with a smile, and he nearly runs to his uncle to wrap his arms around his neck, his woes nearly forgotten.  
Chewie hugs Ben up his knees and they fall silent.  
When Leia enters the room and finds them like that, she turns to show Han the scene.  
  
“Isn’t he adorable?” she asks in a breath.  
Han stops right beside her, stares for a moment and puts his free hand on the small of her back.  
“I know what you mean, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
